


Snow Angels

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Series: December 2020 [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, cute disasters, day 3!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Day 3: First Snow of The Year
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: December 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036989
Kudos: 53





	Snow Angels

JJ woke slowly, drawing her knees up to her chest as she snuggled into the blankets. She’d been having the nicest dream about a golden retriever and a sunny day in the park. As she drifted awake, blinking her eyes against the bright sunlight that streamed in through the windows, the memory of the dream faded away.

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. The air in the bedroom was cold, making her shiver as goosebumps covered her bare arms. It was clearly going to be a freezing day outside. The thought made her reach down for Emily, but she frowned when her hand only met empty sheets.

Looking at the space in the bed beside her, JJ sighed. Henry had probably woke up early and Emily had gone to take care of him so JJ could sleep. Usually, JJ was the one who soothed their son, but she’d been up late finishing the last of the decorations.

Remembering the mulled wine, and then regular wine, she’d had the night before JJ wondered if their house guests were up, too. Knowing that Tara woke up at an ungodly early hour, JJ was just going to assume they were and put on more clothing. It was too cold to just wear her usual pajama shorts and tank top anyway.

Tossing the covers back, she swung her feet out of bed, tucking them right into the fuzzy slippers Emily had bought her on a whim in Prague. It still felt weird to own souvenirs from their various trips abroad, but JJ wasn’t complaining at the moment. The shoes were always warm and that’s exactly what she needed to face the day.

Shuffling to the closet, JJ pulled down the large Northwestern sweater she’d stolen from Morgan years ago. It was starting to get a little worn around the collar and the sleeves, but it was still thick and warm and sometimes she imagined she could smell his cologne on it. He’d moved back to Chicago years ago with Savannah and it was nice to have this small reminder of him.

Once she’d pulled it over her head, the hem almost covering her shorts, she decided that pants would be too much of an effort and just headed out of the bedroom. After a pit stop in the bathroom to brush her teeth, she started down the stairs to the kitchen. The smell of coffee and bacon drifted up to her, confirming that Tara was awake. She was the only one who’d attempt breakfast without JJ around to supervise.

Wandering into the kitchen, JJ smiled at Tara when she glanced over her shoulder. “Good morning,” she greeted, voice scratchy from sleep. “On breakfast duty?”

“Always,” Tara joked, grinning. “I don’t know how those three survived without us.”

“Don’t ask me. It’s terrifying to think about.” She went to the coffee maker and pulled down two mugs from the cabinet. “Speaking of the troublemakers, where are they?”

Tara flipped her pancakes before turning around. “They took Henry on a walk.”

JJ glanced at the time on the stove and raised her eyebrows. “Wow,” she mumbled, pouring coffee into her mug. “I’m surprised they know the outside world exists before 9am.”

“Me too,” Tara laughed. She looked cute in her borrowed pajamas, Emily’s black sweatpants and Yale t-shirt hanging loosely. “I’m glad they aren’t hanging around in the kitchen, though. You know Spencer tries to eat the bacon right from the pan.”

“Oh, boy. I do know.”

They worked in comfortable silence for a while, JJ mixing milk and sugar into her mug before making a cup for Tara, too. She loved the winter and the way it made everything feel crisp and clean. It always felt like new beginnings.

When JJ finished her coffee, she took over cooking breakfast, so Tara could have a break. They made a whole stack of pancakes, way too much bacon, and three tubes of Pillsbury biscuits. Somehow, JJ had fallen into a group of friends who were all bottomless pits. She could put it away, but five adults? It could get messy.

They’d just finished putting all the food on the dining table when the front door opened and the sound of yelling filled the house. JJ and Tara exchanged an amused glance. Something must have set them off, because the yelling just didn’t subside.

JJ went to the front door, shivering as freezing cold air hit her legs. Emily was taking JJ’s things off the coat rack by the door, Penelope was gathering Tara’s and Spencer was clutching Henry to his chest. Crossing her arms, JJ gestured to the open door.

“Is anyone going to close that?”

Emily’s head whipped around and she grinned at JJ. “Snow!”

“What?” JJ gasped when Emily threw her coat into her face. “Emily!”

“It’s snowing!” Penelope said cheerfully, walking to Tara and handing her her coat. “First snow of the year!”

JJ put her coat on quickly, laughing as Emily stuffed a beanie on her head and wrapped a scarf around her. “I don’t think Henry can be outside in the cold. He’ll get sick.”

“It’s just for a second,” Emily laughed. She looked at Tara, who had been allowed to dress herself. “That’s fine, right?”

Tara raised an eyebrow. “I’m a psychologist…”

“A baby’s time in the cold should be limited,” Spencer spoke up from the doorway, “but we can take him outside for a minute or two. He’s very wrapped up.”

Pouting, JJ reluctantly let Emily pull her toward the door. “I’m not wearing pants! And Tara worked so hard on breakfast! It’ll get cold!”

“Jennifer Jareau,” Emily said, turning around to squeeze her face between her hands, “take a deep breath, because it’s the first snow of the year and you are legally obligated to go catch a snowflake on your tongue. It’s the law. Trust me, I’m a law person.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that…”

The group laughed as they went outside, a very light snow falling from the sky. JJ was immediately freezing, shivering dramatically as her bare legs started to freeze. She clung to Emily, fully planning on making her discomfort her wife’s problem, too.

“One snowflake!” Penelope yelled, taking JJ’s other arm. “First snow! First snow!”

JJ looked up at the sky, letting her mouth fall open and sticking her tongue out. Her teeth were trying to chatter, but she did her best to make a landing place for snowflakes. Her friends were laughing at her half-hearted attempt.

“Got mine!” Tara said triumphantly. “Was I first? Did I win?”

“You don’t win,” Spencer pouted, sad he lost. “It’s just for fun.”

Glancing at Emily out of the corner of her eye, JJ took in the soft pink flush on the other woman’s cheeks. She was cold, too, but she’d never admit it. Emily was too stubborn for her own good and apparently she’d latched on to this new tradition.

“Got it!” Penelope whooped. “I’m going inside.”

“Me too,” Spencer agreed. “I think Henry’s had enough.”

JJ started to lift her head, but Emily tugged on her hair, keeping her in place. Penelope, Spencer, and Tara took Henry inside. JJ knew that if she and Emily didn’t get in there soon, there’d be no food left.

Something cold landed on JJ’s tongue and she closed her mouth gratefully. “Oh, thank God.”

Emily kissed her suddenly, pushing her tongue into JJ’s mouth and kissing her deeply. JJ’s body warmed pleasantly at the kiss and she grasped at Emily’s coat, pulling her close. For a moment, they were in their own little world, just the two of them, the snow, and new beginnings.

Pulling away, Emily smirked. “Got mine, too.”

“Did you just take my snowflake?”

“We shared it.”

“I can’t believe you!” JJ gasped. “That’s so rude! Get your own!”

Emily just laughed and pulled her close again. “What’s yours is mine, right?” she asked, leaning close again. “That’s what marriage is.”

“Uh-huh,” JJ snorted. “That’s one definition.”

“Hey, babe?”

“Yes?”

“Happy December 3rd.”


End file.
